A Very Harry Christmas
by Niji Akahana
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and Harry is left at Hogwarts with no one to celebrate it with. Will a snowball fight and a detention with Snape end up being a Christmas mircale?


Harry Potter sat outside in the chilling cold, a white blanket covering all of Hogwarts. It was just simply beautiful, as it always was. Sadly, the-boy-who-lived had no one to spend it with since his two best friends had left the holidays. The worst part of it all was that Malfoy was staying at Hogwarts and it has been nonstop harassment from the Slytherin. Dumbledore wasn't much either; all he did was avoid Harry as much as he could. Harry sighed to himself, brushing some of the snow off him before standing up. It didn't take long for his face to find the bitter ground as he was hit by a snowball. He could hear sniggering come from a nearby tree.

Malfoy...

Harry whipped out his wand quickly when he recovered balance. Another snowball came right for his face, but he reacted just in time.

"All right Malfoy, I've had enough of your games," Harry called out. His eyes scanned the open area for any signs of movement. He thought for a split moment that maybe Draco had run back to the castle, but how wrong Harry was when a curse hit his back, sending him off his feet. He rubbed his throbbing head and felt himself being pulled to his feet.

"Enjoy your trip Potter," Malfoy sneered. Harry gave him a death glare that even Voldemort would be scared of.

"Not as much as I'm going to enjoy this!" He shouted, shoving a fist full of snow down Draco's pants. Draco let go of him and began to dance around, trying to get the freezing snow out. Meanwhile, Harry made a sprint for the castle, laughing at the other boy.

"I'll get you for that Potter", Draco yelled,making a snowball and chasing after the golden boy.

"You wish!" Harry shouted. He pushed through a group of students, Malfoy doing the same. Harry was ahead of Malfoy, just barely before he crashed into a dark cloaked figure. Draco came right behind him, but stopped just in time.

"Professor Snape!"

"Indeed Potter. Just what do the both of you think you are doing running around the halls?"

"He started it sir! I was minding my own business and he attack-"

SPLAT!

Draco through the snowball at Harry, hoping to hit him so he would shut up, but his aim was terribly off and hit Snape instead. The two boys looked at each other and then at Snape. Without hesitating, the ran for their lives while the potions master stood there with snow covering his face.

"Malfoy you idiot!" Harry yelled as they turned a corner. Draco gave an amused snort. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Obviously! I've just got us a months' worth of detenti- OOF!" Draco tumbled over, bringing Harry with him. Behind them were an army of snowballs, plummeting towards them. Before they knew it, they were buried in snow.

"I hope the both of you learned your lesson", Snape said, walking over to the lump of snow. With a wave of his wand, the mess was cleaned up. To his surprise, Harry and Draco were no longer there. Something cold hit him in the back, which caused many sniggers.

"I don' t know about you Malfoy, but I think we make a good team when it comes to going against Snape", Harry said.

"Couldn't agree more Potter", Draco replied. The two gave a high five and smirked at Snape. All three of them had their wands out, ready for someone to fire snow. Snape noticed a slight movement in Harry's hand. His wand was now pointing at Draco, but the blond never noticed. Harry muttered a leg binding jinx and Draco cried out in shock. The boy-who-lived picked up the others wand and laughed. Snape was impressed, it was a very Slytherin move.

"Potter release me right now!"

"No way, this is too much fun!" He chuckled. Without realizing it, Harry found his face against the floor. He looked up at Snape, who had an amused smirk on his face, and groaned in utter defeat.

"As I said before, I believe you have learned your lesson. Let's see, a detention for both of you in my office at six? Seems fair. Do not be late, said Snape, mainly referring to Harry. The two students glared at Snape before glaring at each other.

DMHPSSDMHPSSDMHPSSDMHPSSDMHPSSDMHPSSDMHPSSDMHPSSDMHPS

Later that night both Harry and Draco walked down the long hallway to go to detention. Malfoy found it unfair to have detention on Christmas eve, while Harry on the other hand, had no problem, considering he hand no one to spend it with. By the time they reached Snape's office, the door was open and two buckets full of cleaning suppiles were set out.

"I assure you it won't take a genius to figure this out. Get to it", Snape ordered. Draco complained, reminding Harry of Dudley.

"This is stupid! I should be spending tonight with my friends, not here", Malfoy muttered angrily, scrubbing the floor. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's not such a big deal, I mean, it's just a couple of chores", Harry said. The Potions Master glanced over at the boy, genuinely shocked. Potter thinking chores weren't such a big deal to him? Maybe he has done some hard labor...

"Well it's easy for you! You live with muggles!"

"Not very nice ones", he mumbled to himself. Malfoy looked at Harry, confused. Did he just say he didn't like his family?

"Is it because they don't spoil you enough Potter? Not getting what you want for Christmas?"

"All right Malfoy shut it!" Harry snapped angrily. He would never understand, not ever. Harry focused back on his own work, singing 'What's this?' from "A Nightmare Before Christmas" to himself. Although he's never seen the film, he knows each song by heart.

Harry finished his half of the work with ease while Draco struggled to finish his. He kneeled down by the other's side and began to help him. Once again, this action seemed to surprise Severus and Malfoy.

"I don't need your help; I can do it myself..."

"You'd be in here for hours, possibly even days", Harry said with a smirk as he concentrated on the work. "You're welcome, by the way." Draco looked over at Snape, who also looked at him. They both knew that this wasn't the same Potter that threw himself out into danger or broke rules every chance he got. In fact, the boy was quieter than normal, not just as of right now, but throughout the whole year. "The trick is to really put muscle into it, it's tiring after a while, but it gets the work done quicker. It would also be easier if the bristles on the brush weren't so warn down. See?" He said, showing. He pointed out signs of how to determine whether the brush was good or not and even went into a lecture about how to watch where you're stepping when cleaning so you don't have to go over it.

Snape dismissed them both, but quickly decided to have Potter stay after class.

Heeyyyyyyyyy, sorry for not updating A New Begining, I've had a major writers block. I decided to something Christmas like, so hopefull this will be around 5 chapter long.


End file.
